A vapor condenser of the type having vertical condensing tubes is usually constructed with a top header across the upper ends of the tubes and a bottom header across the lower ends. Refrigerant vapor enters the top header and flows downwardly through the tubes, condensing on the tubes' internal surfaces and running into the bottom header from which it leaves the condenser.
The vapor condenser of the present invention also has vertical condensing tubes but is of much simpler construction and considerably less expensive then the prior vertical condensers.